


Snow Like Stars

by TriplePirouette



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The snow fell around her like stars falling from the clear night sky." Short moment between Logan and Rogue in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Like Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Truth is, I haven't written a Logan and Marie fic probably in YEARS. But I saw this manip by alexmonalisa on LJ and I couldn't help myself. With her blessing, here's a ficlet to go with it. Check out the rest of her beautiful art from here: http://alexmonalisa.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d4e1mek

**  
**

**  
**

 

 **  
**

* * *

The snow fell around her like stars falling from the clear night sky. It was that warm kind of cold, where the air was still and just cold enough to produce snow instead of slush, but it didn't feel icy or biting when it it hit her skin and there was no wind to cut through her.

Marie stripped off the opera length glove of her right hand and held her bare skin out to the sky, watching as tiny flakes fell like melting diamonds on her flesh.

"Aren't you cold?" He's followed her. His voice rung out across the open campus and bounced back, surrounding her with it's warmth. She doesn't turn around, but she's sure he can hear the smile in her voice anyway.

"It's a nice kind of cold. It was too stuffy in there, even with everyone finally gone." She was still in her gown from the benefit, and she bet he was still done up in his tuxedo. Mutant rights benefits required him to be on the monkey suit side of civilized, and she noticed he seemed to play nice more and more these days. "Besides," she mused, closing her eyes, "it doesn't feel like snow, it feels like stars."

He walks up behind her, his dress shoes crunching lightly on the patio's fresh dusting of snow, and takes her hips in his wide hands. "It is peaceful." She can feel the heat of him radiating over her back, and it makes the snow take on a chill she hadn't felt before. Her head tips just enough to watch him stare out into the edge of the trees.

She turns in his gentle embrace, loving the dragging feel as he keeps his hands where they are- his fingers skimming over the swell of her rear and the flat of her abdomen as she faces him. She lets her hand drift up, playing with the folded handkerchief in his pocket. His gaze doesn't waver: his eyes over her head, watching the green of the forest get covered with snow. "With everyone gone, all the fuss died down, everything being so quiet out here... almost feels like we're the only people in the world."

"Wish we were," he mumbles, stepping back and pulling the jacket off his shoulders and settling it around hers. He catches her eyes as she shrugs it into place, "Wish a lot of things were different recently." He takes the unused glove from her hand, wrapping his fingers in it and letting them drag down her jaw line. "I can't stay much longer." His voice is soft and gentle, tinged with the sadness of a lone wolf who doesn't understand how to be part of a pack, but desperately hopes his attempts are good enough.

"I know," she whispers back, her gloved hand reaching up and twining with his. "I'll wait."

He looks away, watching the snow fall through the shafts of light from the school's windows. "You don't have to."

Marie's hand squeezes his, "But I will." She reaches into his coat pocket, grabbing the decorative handkerchief she was playing with before. She presses her lips to it, leaving the bright red stain of a kiss behind. He finally looks back as she folds it and places it in his hand: a promise.

She steps away, looking out into the night again, watching the snow fall like stars. She closes her eyes and makes a wish- one for all of Logan's wishes to come true. Without a word she hugs his jacket tighter to her and retreats inside without a backward glance.

Logan runs his thumb just under the bottom edge of the lipstick stain. He refolds it, concealing the kiss within the fabric folds, and holds it tight, shoving both hands in his pockets. His nostrils flare, but all he can smell is the clean scent of water and pine.

Fresh snow, a fresh start.


End file.
